Doragon Naito
Doragon Naito is the canon name of the main character of Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest. He takes Sora's place in the dimension, thus making him in a way that deminsion's "Sora". In the game, the player has the option of choosing the clothes,gender,name, face, hair, keyblade, etc. Since the game cannot say the player's name, he/she would be called adressed as Apprentice, Apprentice of Xesthan, Warrior of Light, and more. Personality Doragon is very care free and kind. Like his previous lives, he judges people in light's name when he sees necessary. For some reason, he is still able to be happy the way he is, even though he never grew up with any family. He's shown that he cares for his friends, in the battle against Master Xehanort, when it looked like had Mickey had died, he went into rage. Doragon also has a somewhat humorous side, which often leads him to joking in worlds sometimes. Even to make game references, which are supposivly against the rules, even though no one has ever been punished. Story Legend's Quest One day on the islands he met Master Xesthan, who unlocked his ability to wield the keyblade, and became his apprentice. 1 month later, a message arrived from Master Kajin. The letter contained a message about darkness returning,but was incomplete. Xesthan set out to find Keyblade Graveyard while Doragon set out to find Master Eraqus. Along the way, he met Jack Skellington and Mickey, he even fought Riku in Neverland. When they found Master Eraqus, they had to fight old spirit of what remained from the Keyblade War, that is where he met Void's Shadow. The party found out from him, that Master Xehanort was the one who sent them. They eventually found Keyblade Graveyard and saw that Master Xesthan had found Master Kajin. When Doragon and Mickey found Master Xehanort, they fought him. When Master Xehanort was defeated, he was able to take some power from Kingdom Hearts and defeated Mickey, making it look like he killed him(he was still alive, and was taken to Jack and said he so). Doragon then used his keyblade with his own and killed Xehanort.(Xehanort said that Riku was in Destiny Islands, gathering the power of darkness) The platform started collapsing, and that's when Doragon first achieved his Master Light Form with the help of Void's Shadow. When Doragon found Riku, he saw that Darkness possessed him. After defeating him, Darkness itself toke his true form. Even after another battle, Darkness had lost, as a last resort he went into a 3rd form which is supposivly "the darkness in the hearts of all humans" Doragon used his Master Light form and defeated him once more. Riku was then freed, sent Doragon into a portal and stopped Darkness from devouring the island. Doragon was teleported to an Ancient city, and met a mysterous man. Keyblades *The first keyblade keychain is a choice granted to the Player. *Requirem of the Unknown Slient Passing on Generations- Doragon later recieved the keychain used by his previous life, and probably many others. This later is used on his main keyblade instead of off-hand. *Oblivion's Bane- Once used by Void's Shadow, and is now used as Doragon's off-hand keyblade. Triva *His previous life, the Warrior of Light, was unintentionally the same name as a Final Fantasy character. *Doragon's name means "Dragon Knight" *Doragon's name was originally going to be Xesthan,but SDC thought it was more suited name for the master. Notes *I was going to have him act like me,but instead I just gave him a personality and I wasn't going to care who he acted like. *The reason you don't see his face on the profile is because its the Player's chioce for the face and I wanted everyone to use an imagination when reading my story. *The reason I made him have no family is simply because I really didn't feel any need to have give him one. So I had his mom and dad die in the same day. Reminds me of Naruto...........expect he doesn't have anything sealed in him. Don't worry. LOL *The reason I choose him to not have cannon clothes, face, name, and weapon is pretty much based on Darth Revan and the Jedi Exile because I thought doing it this way was a good idea. *Interstingly enough, I didn't even notice Doragon's reincarnation to be similar to the Avatar:Last Airbender, they were both contacted by their previous lives, and they both have statues of their previous lives. Although, the statue idea was taken from Avatar because I felt like having them there. Appreances *Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest (First Appearence) *Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest II Destiny of the Slient Generations Passing On *Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest III The 6 Sage's Mission, find the 6th Lost Legacy *Kingdom Hearts:Legend's Quest IV: Memories *Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest V *Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest VI *Kingdom Hearts Legend's Quest VII Character Theme Heaven Shaking Event Theme since Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest Clear Mind Theme since Kingdom Hearts: Legend's Quest V Dragon Theme Since Kingdom Hears Legend's Quest VIII: Foreshadowing Darkness Category:Characters